Synchronicity
by Laurelgand
Summary: A slightly different take on Tamahome's 'rebirth' into the modern world. Sometimes even gods need a little help...
1. Part One

Synchronicity, Part One   
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)   
http://www.midnightrevolution.org 

* * *

*groan* This was written quite some time ago and I've only just dug it out of my hard drive and contemplated finishing it. The ending has already been written, it's just the middle part that needs filling in. If I get enough encouragement, I'll manage to finish it. 

When it was first written, some parts of the text appear in a red colored font, which is really quite important for the story. But FF.Net doesn't allow for that kind of HTML coding, so I've had to substitute ALL CAPS for the red sections. I've resigned myself to the situation, so I suppose you can as well ^_^. 

Spoilers for entire TV Series and first OVA. 

* * *

"Miaka." Tamahome pressed Miaka to his chest. 

"Tamahome. Don't let go of me. Get a very good grip on me!" she said as the star crossed lovers shared an exquisitely bittersweet kiss. 

"All right," the _bishonen_ assured her. "I won't let go. No matter what." 

"Tighter. Tighter!" Miaka demanded, even as Tamahome's corporeal form began to dissolve. 

Everything faded into red mist. Tamahome's last sight was of Miaka's shocked, tear-stricken face as she shook her head back and forth in denial. 

* * *

Far above the world, Suzaku soared; crimson wings erasing all trace of the last battle with Nakago from the Suzaku no Miko's world as He effortlessly passed through the boundaries of time separating the worlds. 

Suzaku was well satisfied. The Suzaku no Miko's strength of will and love of life had prevented the divine beast from devouring her, true, but that was actually as the firebird preferred. 

As for the other... the Miko had used her wishes wisely. Miaka's unselfish wish to restore her birth world had impressed the divine beast beyond all measure. 

A reward seemed appropriate. Konan's protector judged the soul tucked carefully within His beak... and found it worthy. Suzaku cocked His head, considering. Then the firebird released the fragile soul of his servant, the _seishi_ known as Tamahome; breathing life into an awaiting vessel. 

* * *

Dim awareness returned to Tamahome slowly. _Where... Miaka! MIAKA! **NOOOOOOO!**_

Tamahome lashed out at the darkness surrounding him, furious that fate had once again separated him from his love. The strength born of rage that had sustained him seemed to drain away, until Tamahome was left to curl in a fetal ball of despair... and growing forgetfulness. 

* * *

"_Itai_!" gasped a surprised woman. 

"What's wrong?" a deep male voice responded in concern. 

"_Dai jouba_... it's the baby, he's kicking." 

A large, gentle hand reached out to the woman's rounded stomach, awed at the feeling of tiny feet kicking within. Within moments, the kicking subsided as the new life became quiescent once more. 

* * *

Shrieks from the newborn announced a successful birth. The baby was presented to his father, Sukanami Shinji, who took him eagerly. "Such healthy lungs," the exhausted mother murmured. 

The infant screamed, angry at having been forced from the warm safety of his mother, the comforting darkness which helped him forget. His shrieks grew louder and louder until they were abruptly halted by an unexpected source. 

**STOP THAT. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.**

Tamahome quieted, trusting in the red Voice which filled his entire being. 

"He's beautiful," Mother said as Father gently passed the newborn into her outstretched arms. 

"Hmmm... what's that mark on his forehead?" 

"Eh? It's red... a birthmark?" 

"_Iie..._ it's fading now". 

"And what will you name him?" asked a new voice, the physician who had assisted in the birth. 

Father and Mother smiled at each other. The perfect name for their son, Sukanami Taka.... 

"Sukunami Ta--". 

**HIS NAME SHALL BE TAMAHOME.**

The thunderous thought sizzled between Mother and Father. They looked at each other, puzzled. Finally, Shinji cleared his throat, and continued, "Tamahome. His name shall be Tamahome." 

"Yes," agreed Mother, smiling. "It seems to fit him." So saying, Sukanami Umeko nestled the drowsy infant closer to her breast. 

**YES. IT DOES.**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Where did this come from?! 

**YOU WATCHED EPISODE 52 TOO MANY TIMES.**

But I don't even like Tamahome! *sweatdrop* I mean, he's okay, but he's my least favorite Suzaku Seishi. I can1t believe I'm writing a 'fic about him.... I must have been possessed by Tenkou. *sigh* 

And yes, I'm aware that it's Taiitsukun/ The Creator who was actually responsible for reincarnating Tamahome into the modern world-- it's important to this story that it was Suzaku who did it, as will be come clearer in future installments. 

_Minna_, let me know what you think, _onegai_?   


* * *

Fushigi Yuugi (and associated characters) is the property of WataseYuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, and others of whom I am ignorant. Copyrights in the United States are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer Entertainment. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended in the writing of this 'fic.

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. 


	2. Part Two (An Excerpt)

Synchronicity, Part Two (An Excerpt)   
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)   
http://www.midnightrevolution.org 

* * *

An excerpt from the next part, which deals with Tamahome growing up and slowly remembering his past. Isn't he a talented boy? *shimmers*

When it was first written, some parts of the text appear in a red colored font, which is really quite important for the story. But FF.Net doesn't allow for that kind of HTML coding, so I've had to substitute ALL CAPS for the red sections. I've resigned myself to the situation, so I suppose you can as well ^_^. 

Spoilers for entire TV Series and first OVA. 

* * *

Tamahome leaned forward in intense concentration, tongue poking out from between tight lips as he worked. Finally, it was done. He leaned back in exhaustion, dropping the crayon to the floor. Tamahome surveyed his masterpiece with satisfaction. 

**NOT BAD... FOR A SIX YEAR OLD.**

Tamahome grinned at the red Voice's comment. Then he jumped up, clutching the drawing to his chest as he raced to the kitchen to show his mother. 

"_Kasan_!" 

"_Kasan_!" Tamahome cried. "Look what I made!" the excited child thrust the paper at his mother. 

"Hmmm... why, it's a red rooster eating a worm!" Umeko declared, beaming at her precocious son. 

**I AM NOT A ROOSTER!**

"It's not a wooster-- it's a... a..." Tamahome began, reflecting the red Voice's indignation. 

**PHOENIX.**

"A phoenix!" Tamahome cried triumphantly. "And he's holding a dragon!" 

"Oh!" Umeko exclaimed, smiling indulgently at Tamahome. "I see it... this is very beautiful, Tamahome." Umeko gathered her son in her arms, giving him a big hug. 

**ROOSTER, INDEED....**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please remember to review! In the case of this story, reviews are going to be what determine how quickly I manage to finish it. The entire story will probably run about four parts long.   


* * *

Fushigi Yuugi (and associated characters) is the property of WataseYuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, and others of whom I am ignorant. Copyrights in the United States are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer Entertainment. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended in the writing of this 'fic.

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. 


End file.
